This invention relates to a two-sided magnetic recording and reproduction device which utilizes both sides of a magnetic disc to make magnetic recording and reproduction.
Heretofore, there has been reported a two-sided magnetic recording and reproduction device using both sides of a magnetic disc, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open 63-18573/1988.
In this device, a magnetic disc 14 is mounted to a mounting portion 12 of a spindle motor 11 through a center hub 13. At both sides of the magnetic disc 14 are provided two magnetic head members 15 and 16 opposing each other approachable and withdrawable from individual recording surface 17 and 18 of the magnetic disc 14.
The individual magnetic head members 15 and 16 are provided with regulating members 19 which urge the magnetic disc 14 towards the individual opposite magnetic head members 15 and 16 and magnetic heads 20 in sliding contact with the individual recording surfaces 17 and 18. These magnetic head members 15 and 16 are shifted with respect to each other in the radial direction of the magnetic disc 14 so that the individual magnetic heads 20 are disposed between the regulating members 19 of the magnetic head members 15 and 16 and are disposed at both sides of the magnetic disc 14, shifting with respect to each other in the radial direction of the magnetic disc 14.
As shown in FIG. 26 showing an enlarged perspective view of the magnetic head 20, the magnetic head 20 is provided with a head body 22 mounted at the front end of a head mounting plate 21, and at the front end of the head body 22 is formed a gap 23 capable of coming in sliding contact with the recording surface 17 or 18 of the magnetic disk 14.
Therefore, when the magnetic disk 14 is rotated as shown in FIG. 25, the individual regulating members 19 of the magnetic head members 15 and 16 urge the individual recording surfaces 17 and 18 of the magnetic disc 14 so that the recording surfaces 17 and 18 come in sliding contact with the magnetic heads 20 opposing each other, attempting to achieve a good head contact.
In the prior art two-sided magnetic recording and reproduction device shown in FIG. 25, the positions of the regulating members 19 provided opposing the individual magnetic heads 20 must be adjusted very precisely with respect to the individual magnetic heads 20, requiring a tedious and difficult adjustment operation.
In such an example, since the individual regulating members 19 of the magnetic head members 15 and 16 urge and directly come in sliding contact with both of the recording surfaces 17 and 18 of the magnetic disc 14, the frictional resistance to the rotation of the magnetic disc 14 or the urging force to the head body 22 is inevitably increased. As a result, there have been posed problems that not only the magnetic disc 14 becomes difficult to rotate smoothly, but also the recording surfaces 17 and 18 of the magnetic disc 14 and the head body 22 tend to be damaged and worn.
Furthermore, referring to FIG. 27 which is an enlarged view showing the magnetic head member in FIG. 25, the head bodies 22 of the individual magnetic head members 15 and 16 are shifted in the radial direction of the magnetic disc 14 and protruded in the opposite directions to each other to come in sliding contact with the magnetic disc 14. Therefore, only end portions of the gaps 23 formed in these head bodies 22 contact the individual recording surfaces 17 and 18, which may cause poor recording and reproduction due to poor contact of these gaps 23.